


Fallen

by Andsoshewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Written in 2nd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andsoshewrites/pseuds/Andsoshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have not fallen for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

You have come across other fallen angels in your travels and none that you have met so far are getting along graceless quite as well as you. One could argue that that is because you have nearly fallen before and you have been in close contact with people for the past five years, but you know that that’s not entirely true.

Though it is sharper and more alarming in this new state of being human, you know pain. You know the wetness of blood more intimately than just the fluid a vessel leaks when it is receiving a bit more wear and tear than it should be. You know, vaguely, the general workings of modern-day humans.

But you know how to handle falling because you have done it before. And, no, you don’t mean that in the literal sense. You have had emotions before. You have felt aches deep inside of you and craved simple things in an appallingly primitive way. The fallen angels you have met, they don’t know these feelings. They shriek at the pains in their stomachs and cannot handle the sorrow they feel for the part of themselves they have lost. You dip your head down and sympathize, but you do not let yourself be consumed by this sorrow.

There is an ache, however, that you are completely familiar with, but not familiar with the intensity of in your newfound humanity. You think, as this feeling eats at you and makes something—your heart, as humans tend to say, though that doesn’t make much sense—clench, that you understand why Dean drinks so much.

Then you meet a woman, and somehow, you’re kissing her and even though she’s sweet and nice and all the things an ideal lover is supposed to be in society, she does not make that ache go away. You know why.

You have not fallen for her.


End file.
